


A Tale of Sugar

by magicianofesperance



Series: The Tales of Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee, Coffee Shops, F/F, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Love at First Sight, Romantic Fluff, Thunder and Lightning, lukloé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianofesperance/pseuds/magicianofesperance
Summary: It was seemingly just another dreary rainy April day in Paris that seemed like any other. On her day off from University, Chloé Bourgeois takes a stroll through the city to a local coffee house to find a little warmth and comfort, but in turn, unexpectedly finds love.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Luka Couffaine, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Series: The Tales of Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059305
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	A Tale of Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> _A Tale of Sugar_ was made in dedication to Waffle for [the Superior Miraculous Server](https://discord.gg/ZWZdjYkUyC) “Secret Server” gift exchange.

Had it not been for the wind and sky, one could almost say it was a joyous day. All that could be seen that dull and foggy April morning in the rain was that bright yellow raincoat and the bright blue street lamps she walked past. From The Grand Paris hotel, the figure moved along the concrete riverbank. Barely audible, but still resonating against the Parisian docks clacked a pair of Agreste brand buttercup yellow heels. A pair that would release next season, as a matter of fact. Each step taken had a certain amount of fiery fury to it like it was second nature.

She came to a stop, making sure of her location. Before her hung a wooden sign, dangling on two strands of chains with Victorian ornamentation such of which like an old-fashioned tavern. In the shape of an oval, hand-written was the title of her quaint destination,  _ The Couffaine CoffeeHouseBoat.  _ She took a deep breath before stepping inside. She took hold of the bronze doorknob, giving it a sturdy yank, fighting the wind. 

As she entered, she expected to be engulfed in the sensation of warmth, which she was, but had also been met with the sound of live music. She glanced to the small stage area. It had been one of her old friends, er,  _ acquaintances _ from François Dupont oh so many years ago. It was nearly tempting to wave, but decided it perhaps was better to have not. She took note of the young woman’s indie fashion taste, her platinum blonde hair with a streak of pink that matched her thigh-high dress. The grey jeans that matched her grey vest alongside a pair of grey knock-off Uggs. Topping it off was the woman’s large straw sun hat that seemed to block her view off from the rest of the restaurant. It all seemed nearly like a decade away from her own world of fashion, but it was endearing nonetheless. She learned long ago to just let people live and be happy with themselves. What truly caught her attention was the guitar. As the body was bright red, there was a white crescent moon that decorated the soundhole of the resonance chamber. It was certainly a very unique guitar, she had to admit. Nothing that she had seen before.

Hanging her coat on the rack beside her, it dripped atop a plastic, water-proof rug to catch the mischievous droplets before they hit the dark oak floorboards. She took in a breath once more, the aroma of freshly brewed coffee filling her senses.

“Can’t have a day without my morning coffee or else  _ I’ll be in mourning, _ ” she muttered to herself.

She felt like she had a moment as the man she assumed was about to take her order was finishing off cleaning a coffee cup at the sink. Her eyes locked onto the chalkboard hanging from the rustic wooden ceiling, scanning the board for unique flavours or specialities she could try. 

He turned around on his heel, his body facing her. She looked away from the menu, thinking she had today’s order in mind. From that moment to the next, she felt like a completely different person. Her heart melted. Her soul lightened, transcended. Her blue eyes had met his own. Slightly covered by the bangs of his dark hair, shaded with streaks of a blue shade, his eyes sparkled like sapphires themselves. She couldn’t bear the thought of tearing her gaze away from his. 

Even if it was for a brief moment, incandescence filled the room. It was like a flash of light, but there was something richer to it. A sensation hitting deeper within and more meaningful, she knew. It was only moments later when the sound of the thunder strike caught up to the flash.

She jumped, getting frightened by the overwhelming  _ boom  _ from the heavens above.

“Thunder is nothing to fear, you know.” The man smiled. “There is an old legend that says when thunder strikes, someone near has fallen in love at first sight.” 

“Of course I’ve heard of it.” She nodded. “Who hasn’t?”

His blue gaze struck her. “Don’t you ever wonder?”

She felt a shiver up her spine. “Wonder? Excuse me?”

“I mean, who it could be?”

“Why would I be so utterly ridiculous to think a thing like that?” she scoffed.

The man blushed, not expecting her to get defensive. “I’m sorry about that mademoiselle-”

“Please.” She stopped him, offering her hand out to him. “Call me Chloé.”

He slowly accepted it, shaking her hand, yet all the meanwhile confused by her mixed signals. “Luka. Nice to meet you, Chloé.”

“Well Luka,” she said with a playful fluff of her hair, “I don’t take it you actually believe in such ridiculous folktales?”

He raised his brow with a smirk. “Well, I take it you mustn’t.” His smile grew. “At least, you mustn’t if you were to reject, say, my offer of dinner, tonight at eight, of course.”

“Flirting on the job?” She couldn’t wipe the smile off her face. “Shouldn’t someone call the manager?”

“Oh yeah, the manager. My mom. She’s asleep, so I’m the active manager at the moment. Though, I think she’d approve of you, if it’s any consultation.” He winked at her.

“Your mother?”

“Yeah, Madame Couffaine, owner of  _ The Couffaine CoffeeHouseBoat. _ It’s actually our second boat, to be honest. This one is purely for business. We started it up when I was in Lycée and now the three of us work here, plus a few others that were hired.”

“Oh, that’s very interesting. My father is Mayor Andrés who runs the Grand Paris Hotel. Yeah, I just came from there.”

“I think that’s quite cool.” Luka smiled. “Oops, I’m sorry for rambling on. Are we ready to order?”

“Oh it’s no big deal. I’m not in a rush.” She tapped her chin.  _ “Hrm, are we ready?” _ she mumbled to herself. “Ah, yes. A large rice-milk, half-caf mocha, two pumps caramel, no foam, extra whip with extra chocolate drizzle.”

There was a brief moment of silence between the two as Luka jotted down her order onto his notepad, the dry and raspy scribbling sound nearly driving her up the wall. Luka smiled. “Got it.”

“Awesome.”

“Any pastries you’d like?”

“Oh yes, I nearly forgot. A slice of lemon cake and a croissant, please.”

Luka clacked away at the buttons on the cash register in response. “Your order comes to six dollars and thirty-two cents.”

Chloé swiped her credit card into the machine before her.

“I hope you have a wonderful day, Chloé.” He pointed to a nearby counter. “There are extra sugars and powders over there and you can wait anywhere in the shop in the meantime. I can bring your order out to you.”

“Well,” she smirked, “I could wait here a moment and chat, being the place is not exactly bustling with life at the moment. You wouldn’t mind, would you?”

Luka nodded. “I think I’d like that.”

“Hrm,” she murmured to herself, making a teasing face at the man in front of her. “What do you think is one of your most embarrassing moments?”

“Ooh, you’re a sneaky one. Going straight for the good questions. Well, I’ve got you there.” He pretended to crack his knuckles, subtly flexing. “Picture it: the year is 2008 and you’re seven years old in the middle of an ice cream shop trying to tell apart the difference between Napoleon Bonaparte and Neapolitan in your mind before you give your order to the underpaid worker on the other side of the counter who won’t care or perhaps won’t even notice the slip-up.”

Chloé started laughing. “Oh my gosh, no. I can just imagine. I’ve had some blonde moments myself like that too, especially as a kid.”

Luka raised his eyebrow. “Oh really?”

“Of course I have.”

He poured the caffeinated coffee halfway up into her soon-to-be cup. “Lay it on me.”

“It was my first time at a new restaurant across town. I think I was about twelve at the time and I ordered some kettle chips along with my sandwich. It was actually my first time eating kettle chips, I should mention.”

He cracked open the milk. “And?”

“I took a bite of them.” She tried to stop herself from laughing. “And my most visceral reaction was to say,” she let out a giggle, “ _ ‘These chips are made out of potatoes!’ _ ”

Luka couldn’t wipe the smile off his face. “Oh no.”

“The realization hit only after saying it. At the moment, it felt like it was revolutionary to have chips made out of potatoes. I felt like I could truly taste the potato in it.”

He nodded. “Of course.”

“I came to some conclusion that the chips I normally ate were too processed or something, so that’s why I had such a reaction to the potatoes, but daddy just wouldn’t stop laughing. On one hand, I was angry at him for doing that, but I was laughing along with him all the same, so I couldn’t really blame him.”

“Parents are  _ so _ like that.” Luka pumped in the caramel, wiggling his brows. “Okay, so my question.”

“Yeah?”

“Do you know your Hogwarts house?”

She sneered. She pointed behind her with her thumb to the coat rack. “Obviously, if I’m wearing yellow, I have got to be a Hufflepuff, right?”

“You? Hufflepuff?” He gave a hearty laugh. “I don’t buy it.”

_ ‘I wouldn’t buy it either,’ _ she thought to herself. “Good. I’m a Slytherin.” She sassily booped his nose.

“Ah, Slytherin,” Luka mimicked the sorting hat’s voice. “I’m a Ravenclaw. The blue is a coincidence, by the way.”

Chloé giggled. “Your house matches your hair and eyes very well, Mr. Coincidence.”

“Thank you. Also, I just completed your order.” He handed her a cup of coffee and a small box with her two pastries.

She took a sip. “It tastes delicious. You’ve outdone yourself, Luka.”

The café door swung open. A young woman’s voice called out. “Chloé, is that you? It’s been years!”

Chloé turned around, her blonde hair nearly hitting Luka’s face. She was in shock at the young woman with her long dark hair in curled ringlets, accenting either side of her face with deep and mysterious violet streaks coursing throughout. Chloé began to gawk at her high-low dress and low heels peeking from beneath her black raincoat. “Oh my gosh, Juleka! I can’t believe it.”

The performer looked up. “Hey Juleka. And Chloé? I need to start paying more attention. I get so lost in the music when I play.”

“You do such an excellent job with the music, it’s no wonder,” Luka added.

“Oh, hello Rose!” Chloé smiled.“Both you guys have such nice new looks from when I last saw you. I’m impressed.”

“Thank you!” Rose sweetly hummed.

Chloé nodded. “It’s so nice you could stop by. Are you grabbing coffee too?”

Juleka blushed. “Actually, I work here along with my brother Luka. I was just coming for my shift before the afternoon rush.”

Chloé’s face gleamed. “He’s your brother? We were just getting along swimmingly. I can see the family charm, aha.” 

Rose giggled. “You could say that twice.” She flashed the ring on her finger.

Juleka blushed harder. “Yeah, when me and Rose entered university, one thing led to another and now we’re each other’s fiancées.”

Chloé’s mouth gapped. “I can’t believe it! That is wonderful, utterly wonderful news. I wish you guys all the best.”

Juleka smiled. “That means a lot, Chloé. Thank you so much.”

“Of course, I’m so glad to have caught up with you guys!” Chloé glanced back at Luka. “I hope we can catch up again soon.” She walked out, the door trying to shut gently behind her, but flung itself open from the harsh wind. With another quick try, Chloé managed to have it completely shut.

“Wow, it’s a storm out there today,” Luka remarked. He looked down, noticing a napkin at his fingertips. There was writing etched into it. He brought it closer to his face to get a better look. Without a doubt in his mind, he had her phone number. He smiled. Tonight, he’d have dinner with her. Tonight, at 8.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come and join the Superior Miraculous Server on Discord!](https://discord.gg/ZWZdjYkUyC)  
> We have an active community of over one hundred members that everyone age 14-29 is able to join. There’s weekly events, games, contests, and parties and even large projects we’re in the process of, such as a Miraculous Musical!


End file.
